wfatality72fandomcom-20200214-history
Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity
The Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity was a massive fleet that was a part of the High Charity defense fleet in 2552. This fleet dwarfed the First and Third Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity that also served in the defense fleet with a collection of ships numbering in the thousands. It's role was to protect the Covenant's holy city ''High Charity'' though after the events on Delta Halo, the fleet fell apart and destroyed itself. History 'Great Schism' Upon learning that the Prophet of Regret had launched a premature invasion of Earth, the Prophet of Truth sent his own fleet to reinforce and mop up after Regret's fleet. Regret fled the battle and headed straight to Installation 05, allowing some humans to following him and land on the ring. Truth was furious and ordered the entire holy city and its defense fleet be sent to Halo so that he can make a public example of Regret. Truth refused to send reinforcements to deal with the human presence, and this mostly led to the assassination of Regret at the hands of the demon Master Chief. With one High Prophet dead, Truth and Mercy were able to make a move on the Sacred Icon that could active the ring. There was one problem though; a massive energy field that surrounded the Library and contained the parasite. Ever the eager, the Hierarchs elected to drop the containment fields and send their newest Arbiter to recover the activation index. He succeeded in doing this and was left to dead afterwards. Shortly after, pockets of rebellion began to sprout up across the battlefield and in the heart of High Charity. It didn't reach full peak until the execution of the Sangheili Councilors in the control room. The Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity descended into chaos with Jiralhanae and Sangheili warships firing upon each other. The Jiralhanae were the first to strike and had the advantage in numbers and long-time preparedness. Their warships formed a wall around High Charity and this would have been enough to secure them a victory had the Flood infection not spread into the holy city itself. Suddenly, the Jiralhanae had to direct their attention at the Sangheili in front of them, the Flood behind them in the city, and the Flood trying to leave the surface of the ring. In short time, the Jiralhanae were forced to scatter and flee allowing the Sangheili to secure a victory and focus on containing the Flood outbreak. 'Legacy and Known Ships' With the Second Fleet being at the frontline for a new civil war, shipmasters from both sides had to decide what course of action they were going to take on their own. Rtas 'Vadum was able to organize most of the Sangheili vessels into the Fleet of Retribution and his fleet was opposed by that commanded by an unknown San'Shyuum leader. The leader organized his Jiralhanae-controlled vessels to defend High Charity, but failed and was defeated. Upon the Prophet of Truth's departure with the Dreadnought, there were a few Jiralhanae vessels that followed him to Earth to pursue the Great Journey. Though all of these vessels would face their destruction at Installation 00. The Postulant's Affair is an example of a vessel leaving the scene to fight a more important battle of Sanghelios. Shipmaster Hravencus knew the Jiralhanae had a fleet waiting to fire on Sanghelios. He an his crew would fight, lose the battle, and retreat back into the colonies. Unfortunately for him, he would be hunted down by Sangheili avengers and killed, but his cruiser would live to fight another day. Lastly, there was a significant portion of the Second Fleet that had answered the call of Xytan Jar 'Wattinree to regroup at Joyous Exultation. These vessels would suffer near-total annihilation when a curious Huragok tinkered with a planet-busting NOVA bomb. Those ships that did survive once again scattered, with some returning to Sanghelios and others even finding shelter in the human colonies. Category:Covenant Fleet